


Тоже человек

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Иногда, чтобы влезть в чью-то шкуру, необязательно пить Оборотное.





	Тоже человек

Гарри осторожно откинул крышку люка, выбрался наверх и протянул руку Рону. Тот легко выскочил сам, аккуратно опустил крышку на место и терпеливо дождался, пока Гарри спрячет их обоих под мантией-невидимкой. В будний день, перед закрытием, в Сладком королевстве стояла такая тишина, что было слышно, как подпрыгивает и потрескивает горка Летучих шипучек в витрине магазина. Не глядя по сторонам, друзья тихо направились к выходу.

Они неслышно крались по залу, Рон держал на растопыренных пальцах мантию, а Гарри прижимал к груди сверток с едой. Полчаса назад сова принесла записку, в которой Сириус намекнул, что он сейчас в Хогсмиде и был бы очень рад повидаться. Конечно, Гарри сорвался немедленно, а Рон не отпустил друга одного.

Они уже почти дошли до двери, когда та распахнулась, и в лавку вошел профессор Снейп. От неожиданности Гарри отшатнулся и наступил Рону на ногу. Рон ойкнул, дернулся и задел бочонок с драже Берти Боттс. Снейп остановился и подозрительно уставился на бочонок. Он так пристально смотрел прямо сквозь мантию, что Гарри вспотел от волнения. Неизвестно, сколько бы еще простоял Снейп или что было бы, если бы он потянул руку и наткнулся на нарушителей, но его отвлек хозяин магазинчика. Он появился из-за полок, улыбчивый, пахнущий карамелью.

— О, мистер Снейп! Вы редкий гость, тем приятнее вас видеть.

Снейп сделал шаг к прилавку, и Рон за спиной Гарри тихо выдохнул.

— Сахарные перья, пожалуйста, — услышал Гарри.

«Он что, проверяет наши эссе сахарными перьями?!» — удивился Гарри, а Снейп тем временем продолжал:

— Четверть фунта халвы, ириски. Нуга? Хорошо, пусть будет. Шоколад. Парочку мятных жаб… Нет, грильяж не нужно.

Друзья тем временем добрались до выхода, Гарри медленно, чтобы не скрипнула, открыл дверь, и они вышли наружу.

— Жалко, что ему грильяж не нужен. Вот зубы пообломал бы, — буркнул Рон над ухом.

— Может, он не себе покупал, - ответит Гарри, все еще оставаясь под большим впечатлением от увиденного.

Снейп покупает конфеты! Даже если бы он превращался в летучую мышь, было бы не так удивительно. Ускорить шаг под мантией никак не получалось, и едва они успели отойти от крыльца, как из лавки вышел Снейп с пакетом в руках. Он внимательно осмотрелся и направился к лесу.

— Куда это он? Что, дружки Пожиратели так любят конфеты? — глумливо фыркнул Рон.

— Пойдем, последим немного, время еще есть. Все это очень странно, — шепнул Гарри, и они, стараясь идти в ногу, двинулись следом.

Снейп удивил и разочаровал одновременно. Он ни с кем не встречался, не творил темное колдовство, не прикармливал лесную нечисть. Только нашел поваленное дерево, сел на него и прислонился спиной к стволу позади себя. Глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Чего это с ним? — спросил Гарри, но не успел Рон ответить, как Снейп завозился, вытянул ноги и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на мантии.

Гарри в смятении смотрел, как Снейп достал из пакета конфету и положил в рот. Так он и сидел, не похожий сам на себя: расслабленный, смягчившийся, спокойный. Прищурившись, смотрел на заходящее солнце, растирал пальцами подвернувшийся листок и, похоже, думал о приятном. Казалось, вот-вот ― и Снейп улыбнется.

— С ума сойти, да он как живой, — усмехнулся Рон.

— Тише, — шикнул Гарри и вслед за Снейпом тоже вдохнул поглубже. Вдохнул ― и оторопел. Весенний теплый воздух пах травой и тополиными листьями. А еще цветами, древесной корой, солнцем и немного дымом. Гарри так замотался в этом году, так перенервничал из-за Турнира, из-за двух таких сложных заданий, из-за обиженного Рона и их с Гермионой ссоры, что не заметил, как наступила весна. Он дышал, и напряжение отпускало. Уже не так страшно было думать о третьем туре и о лете с Дурслями. Наверное, и Снейп делает здесь тоже самое: пытается избавиться от волнений и тревог последних месяцев. Надо же, он способен вести себя так же и чувствовать то же, что и Гарри, или Рон, или Сириус…

— Сириус! Бежим к нему, Рон! Магазин скоро закроется, а нам еще возвращаться!

И они побежали.

***

Через две недели уже официально отпущенный в Хогсмид Гарри снова остановился у магазина. Рон с Гермионой, виновато улыбаясь, сказали, что хотели бы заглянуть в кафе мадам Паддифут и позвали Гарри с собой. Конечно, он отказался. Он собрался пройти мимо и лавки сладостей, но вспомнил Снейпа. Нащупал мелочь в кармане и вошел внутрь.

Через четверть часа Гарри сидел на том же самом бревне и жевал шоколадную лягушку. Усмехаясь сам себе, он вытянул ноги. Потом, оглядевшись, не видит ли кто, расстегнул пуговицу на рубашке и глубоко вдохнул.

«Совсем как Снейп», — подумал Гарри и улыбнулся. Прикидываться Снейпом было приятно: по нагретому солнцем бревну ползали деловые муравьи, мимо пролетали бабочки, из леса тянуло прохладой. Солнце спряталось за облако, отчего казалось, что это не облако, а большой золотистый комок сахарной ваты из Сладкого королевства. И если Снейп все это ценит и любит, как Гарри, значит, у них есть что-то общее. Кто бы мог подумать, что Снейп может казаться таким человечным, понятным?

Послышались шаги, сбоку хрустнула ветка, и на опушку вышел Снейп собственной персоной. Он встал как вкопанный, вероятно, от удивления, что кто-то занял его место. Пакета со сладостями у него сегодня не было, вместо этого он держал охапку темно-зеленых листьев.

«Ингредиенты собирал», — подумал Гарри, посмотрел в злые глаза и вдруг смутился. Показалось смешным и глупым покупать такие же конфеты и сидеть на том же бревне, как будто он хотел быть похожим на Снейпа.

Но в тот момент Гарри поверил, что если он сейчас что-нибудь скажет или сделает, то неприязни между ними может стать чуть меньше, а чего-то общего — чуть больше. Снейп никогда ничего для этого не сделает, а Гарри может попытаться.

Гарри неловко поднялся и протянул пакет с конфетами:

— Профессор, хотите тянучку?

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Тоже человек"


End file.
